The following description relates to rotating a permanent magnet to generate a time-varying magnetic field, for example, in a position detection system.
Some existing systems can detect the position or movement of an object based on data collected by sensors. For example, vision-based positioning systems operate in the optical frequency range and utilize a line of sight between the image sensor and the object. As another example, sound-based positioning systems operate in an acoustic frequency range and utilize a propagation medium between the acoustic sensor and the object. As another example, inertial-based systems can use accelerometers or gyroscopes, for instance, to detect certain types of movement.